


so much cherry

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Phan, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jamaica trip, like a smidgen of plot actually, not really but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s having the time of his life in Jamaica, except for the fact that Dan’s got it in his head that the most romantic thing to do while on the island is to have sex on the beach, and only on the beach, They’ve been on the island for three days, but sneaking away from the others on the trip is proving to be difficult. Phil’s itching to get off in any way he can, and if he gets to use his new waterproof camera in the process, he’s certainly not going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so much cherry

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of a chaptered fic that is no longer being written, so expect a lot of jamaica themed one-shots as i dismantle it :p

“You two coming to the beach?”

Phil turned around to see their group standing together at the end of the path to the room.

“Actually, we’re going to go edit our videos, but we’ll see you guys at dinner!” He called.

“Alright man, no worries!” Alli called back, waving to them as she hurried to catch up with Charles and the others. Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and yanked him along the path to their room.

“Phil, what are you doing? Phil! I thought we weren’t going to edit until–mmph!” Before Dan realized what was happening, Phil had him pressed against the door, kissing him hungrily. Dan’s eyes darted around, looking for any trace of the others, but the two of them seemed to be alone. Phil didn’t break the kiss as fumbled with the room key, shoving Dan inside once he finally succeeded in opening the door.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” Phil growled into Dan’s mouth, and gave no warning before he stuck his hand down the front of Dan’s shorts, moaning when he realized Dan wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and was already half hard. With one hand gripping Dan’s damp curls, and one hand wrapped around Dan’s cock, Phil pushed Dan forward until his back hit the wall, and tugged at his hair until Dan lifted his chin, exposing his neck for Phil. Dan’s hips stuttered as Phil simultaneously kissed his neck and pumped his cock. Phil’s kisses turned to nibbles and as much as Dan would regret it, he knew he had to stop them.

“Phil…no marks…can’t leave marks…the cameras…” He managed to pant as Phil’s strokes changed pace, and stopped as soon as he realized what Dan was saying. With a frustrated groan, he pulled his hand out of Dan’s shorts, and took a step back.

“This fucking sucks.”

Dan nodded in agreement as he slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

“Get on the bed.”

“Phil, _no_ , I told you I wanted to do it on the beach first.”

“Yeah, that sounded great when I thought it would happen yesterday, but it didn’t, and I kinda wanna fuck you now.”

Dan looked at him with _those eyes_ and his mouth contorted into _that pout_ , and Phil sighed, knowing full well that he’d lost the argument.

He could never say no to Dan.

“So you’re going to make me wait until we can figure out a way to have sex on the beach without anyone noticing?”

“Yes.”

“You realize that’s almost impossible right?” Phil asked, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. Dan shrugged and Phil ran a hand down his face, trying to hide his frustration, “You’re lucky I love you,” he said, looking up at Dan, who walked past him and sat down on the couch by the window.

“I know.” Dan chirped happily, “you tell me that a lot. Now get over here, I’m gonna blow you.”

Relieved to learn that Dan hadn’t initiated a complete sex-embargo, Phil nearly tripped over his own feet as he obeyed Dan’s request. He could do this, he could manage to wait until tonight to take Dan properly. His erection had started to soften after Dan pushed him away, but it returned when he thought about Dan laid out on the sand with his legs spread, waiting for Phil. Standing above Dan, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his swim trunks, only to have Dan grab his wrists, replacing Phil’s fingers with his own. Dan looked up at him through dark lashes as he yanked them down, the force causing Phil’s dick to spring up, nearly hitting Dan in the face. Phil snickered as Dan flinched, and he grabbed the base, waving it in Dan’s face teasingly. Dan responded by catching the tip of Phil’s cock between his lips, and sucking harshly.

Phil’s playful expression disappeared and he felt Dan’s hands pushing at him, turning him around until he was on the couch with Dan crouched between his legs, who took Phil’s cock fully in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down, careful not to go down too far and repeat the embarrassing incident from three weeks ago. Even though Phil had assured him that it was normal, that he absolutely didn’t expect Dan to take him that far this early, he suspected Dan still cringed at the memory. Phil really didn’t mind Dan’s lack of experience, and he would never admit it out loud, but it was a bit of a turn on to be Dan’s firsts, guiding him through the motions, from the first time he showed Dan how to finger himself on Skype, to the day he fucked Dan in his room under the watchful eye of Uma Thurman. He placed a gentle hand on the back of Dan’s head, letting him know it was okay to take him deeper, but that he didn’t have to. Dan ending up taking the encouragement, and Phil let out an embarrassing whimper as Dan hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard as he moved his head. His tongue was pressed flat against Phil’s cock, and it dragged along the vein with every rapid dip of his head.

And that’s when Phil spotted the camera.

With one hand holding Dan’s head in place, he leaned forward slightly, reaching out his other hand as far as it would go until it finally made contact with the little black camera. Phil smirked when he thought about Sanyo’s reaction to what he was about to do. This was definitely not the intended use.

He flipped open the viewfinder, and switched it on, pointing it down at Dan.

Dan chose that moment to look up, and his eyes crinkled at the corners when he noticed. Phil knew meant he was smiling, even if his mouth was otherwise occupied.

“This is so hot.” Phil muttered as he watched his cock disappear into his boyfriend’s mouth. He would never get tired of the sight of Dan’s lips stretched around him, and now he could see it any time he wanted.

Dan flicked his tongue against the tip, watching Phil’s face for a reaction, and suddenly Phil had an idea.

“Lube,” He gasped out, “lube, in the front pocket of my suitcase.”

Dan stood up quickly, swaying for a moment before retrieving the small red bottle and lowering himself back down onto the floor, squeezing the bottle and spreading the contents along Phil’s length. “It’s like a cherry-flavored ice lolly.” Dan giggled as he took Phil’s cock in his mouth again, flattening his tongue and dragging it from base to tip. Phil’s head hit the back of the couch and he thanked every possible god that he’d thought to bring the lube. Phil didn’t know if it reminded Dan of their first (very messy) time, or if he just really really liked cherry, but he didn’t much care as long it meant Dan would practically devour his cock. Dan pulled off and squirted another line down Phil’s length, drizzling a little bit on Phil’s balls. The mischievous glint in Dan’s eyes was the only warning Phil got before Dan ducked his head down and took both in his mouth, humming just enough that Phil felt the vibrations through his entire body. He tensed up as Dan got louder and brought a hand up to stroke Phil’s dick, his other already working furiously on himself. He pressed his thumb into Phil’s slit and Phil knew he wouldn’t last long past that.

The hand holding the camera shook uncontrollably as his orgasm built. It was embarrassing how fast Dan could get him off, but he didn’t much care because it meant he got to fuck his gorgeous 19 year old boyfriend whenever he wanted.

Well, almost.

Dan ran his thumb through the slit again and Phil tugged on his hair.

“Swallow or no?”

Dan made a garbled noise that sounded like a “no.”

“Face?”

Dan gave him a thumbs up and Phil chuckled.

“Then stop your damn hoover impression and close your eyes.”

Dan finally let go of Phil’s balls and scooted back on his knees, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation. Phil pumped himself a few times before he was coming in spurts all over Dan’s face, who smiled, even as he felt some of it get in his hair. The sensation was enough to push Dan over the edge, tightly coiled heat in his stomach snapping as he released onto his fist.

“Holy fuck,” Phil murmured, looking down at his boyfriend covered in a mixture of cum and lube, “you really do love that, don’t you?”

Dan grinned sheepishly, and licked his lips, barely making a dent in the mess on his face. Phil closed the camera and set it down, making a mental note to swap out the memory card before tomorrow. “You’ve got a little…” He said, gesturing vaguely in Dan’s direction.

“Cherry?”

“Among other things, yeah.”

“Do you mind…?” Dan trailed off.

“Yeah, I’ve got it.”

“Thank you.” Dan said, tilting his head up to kiss Phil, who accepted it before he remembered what they’d just done. Trying to hide a grimace as he tasted himself on Dan’s lips, Phil used the last bit of his energy to stand on shaky legs and retrieve a flannel from the bathroom. When he returned, Dan was stretched out on the couch, half asleep. Phil tried to ignore the flutter in his chest that he got every time he looked at Dan, the one he tried to hid in fear of Dan finding out just exactly how far gone he was, and wiped off Dan’s chest and stomach, tossing the used cloth onto the ground to be dealt with later. Part of him wanted to join Dan on the couch, but it barely fit one of them, let alone both, so Phil gently ushered Dan up and guided him over to the bed. Dan lay down and opened his arms for Phil, who crawled into them, allowing Dan to hold him close. He felt Dan’s breathing turn to soft snores behind him as he felt himself start to drift off as well, their dinner plans completely forgotten.


End file.
